osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Graféas
Appearance While originally born in Ancient China, Cosmo's appearance has changed much over the years, to the point he can't recall how he originally looked. He's taken on several bodies and altered them throughout his life, his current present one being his so-called "apex" due to the "trendy sex appeal no matter what generation." Or so that's what he claims. Having spiky blonde that goes forward, his bang hanging down and covering his right eye, the left side bang being held back to the side of his head by 3 red bobbypins. His left eye is red, while his covered right eye is purple. There's no reason for it, besides his belief that different eye colors raises "bonus points." One long braid tied at the back of his head hangs down to his thighs, red string intertwined between the cracks of hair, ending up as a neat knot where his hair stops. His skin has no blemishes, being so pale and clear that light seems to reflect off its very surface. Donning a comically large midnight dark blue witch's hat that hides the upper portion of his face, though rather than the rim being circular it's split up into 5 points, resembling a star. Around this rim are several silver dots that sparkle and twinkle profusely, swirling inward to all interconnect and go up the left side of the hat, covering only the left as it begins to thin out until one one little dot is left a few centimeters from the droopy tip. As for the droopy tip, there's one plushie like ornament hanging from it in the shape of a silver star, offering a dimmer glow and more comedic look than the rest of the hat. His torso is covered by a black sleeveless shirt of sorts, a smaller orange jester collar thrown around him with 8 points on it, not even reaching past his shoulders. Rather than look like cloth, the collar appears lightly blazing, as if constantly on fire, small licks of flame rising sporadically. While the shirt is mostly plain, the sides of it are an ethereal silver, stretching to the bottom of it until they connect to the tailcoat of the shirt. Going fully around the back in a sharp crescent shape, it covers Cosmo's thighs completely, the tailcoat being a matching ethereal silver on the outside but a midnight blue on the side. The inside can't be seen too well however, on account of the tomes lined up in there. His pants match the black color, though most of it is left unseen due to his thick thigh-high shoes and tailcoat. Onto the shoes, the foot portion are jester styled, the tip curled up while with another star plushie hanging off of it. Having light orange aflame constellation pattern, they converge at the top just below the thigh and tailcoat, where a resting eight pointed star sits, matching the one on his collar. Equally so, it also appear aflame. His hands are covered by thick elbow length gloves of unknown material, looking entirely of a shimmering ethereal silver, twinkling and dazzling with every little gesture, small specks floating off with each one. While causing him to stick out like a sore thumb and not at all trendy no matter the generation, not to mention all the glowing and the mismatching color scheme, Cosmo will adamantly decline any complaint against it, instead using the justification that, "Isn't it obvious? It's trendy for a Genius High-Level Magus like myself!" In the first place though, he isn't, so his argument holds no weight. Notes: Potentially instead make asymmetrical, with right orange and left silver. Keep hat as is. Personality Cosmo could be described as upholding himself as a noblemen, behaving in a flamboyant style with every little movement he performs being described as mesmerizing and beautiful. It just seems to offer a certain sparkle and shine that absolutely warrants attention, usually making him the center of it should people notice him. Rather eccentric with this nature of his, offering erratic movements and sudden poses when not serious, his tone of voice usually matching intensity. He's quite arrogant in the sense that if something isn't worth his time or worth doing, he won't do it, and constantly berates others simply because he finds it entertaining. His entire personality in general is rather flip-floppy, believing in both sides of any issue and always taking the middle ground as it conveniences him. Rather than portraying himself as an extreme on either side, he firmly believes that both sides are always both right and wrong, unless they aren't, and one side is just really really stupid. Really, it could be said Cosmo just worships human nature as a whole, adoring all people and wanting to do nothing more but observe them and see how they progress through the ages. He tends to show this adoration of his through his own twisted ways, calling himself a philanthropist while in reality coming off more as a sadist as he ends up bullying and deceiving those around him. While disliking murder, he doesn't have any qualms with doing it himself if needed, or in others practicing it either. Rather, he just seems to dislike in that it snuffs out another source of entertainment. If it needs to be accomplished to keep further sources of entertainment alive though, than so be it. He doesn't hold much regret for these kinds of actions, if any, instead conveying an odd form of disappointment, something he equates to a well-watched TV show being cancelled. Whimsical in general, he tends to just really do whatever he wants for no better reason than he simply can. While sounding irresponsible, he is a firm believer of the old idiom of "work hard play hard," only slacking off so much because he justifies it as a break from having done all his other responsibilities so diligently. A trait that tends to surprise most when they see how hard-working he is. Following this more serious side of his, Cosmo can be calculative when he wants to be, a master tactician that's capable of accounting for nearly every conceivable possibility to lead to a desired outcome, but as he prefers to be a spectator or backstage manager rather than an actor, he more often than not just tends to appear as a slacking disappointing faker. Backstory Born in Ancient China around 4,000 years ago, a bit before the recorded happenings of the Han Dynasty, Cosmo doesn't remember much of the early details in his house, much of it having faded away with his repeated lives. Born into a simple farming family, that was his life for some time, being everything he knew. Near his late adolescence, he was attacked. It was around the time the Vampiric disease was first discovered and spread, causing chaos in the countryside in Ancient China. A single one was enough to slaughter his family and feast on him in the dead of night, waking up hours later after he thought he was dead to find himself a Vampire now. Seeing he was the only one in his family to come back, confused and scared, he attempted to wander out, only to be scorched horribly by the morning sun. Even more confused and lost, he holed up in his house for days, until the desire for blood began burning away at him and he left in the dead of night to attack others around. His existence became more akin to that of a wild beast as he roamed, hiding away when it was dangerous then only popping out to hunt, wash and repeat. Doing this rapidly, he grew more and more power at dangerous rate, his one wish of "survival" pushing him forward, until eventually he become a Plain Vampire ahead of time. Now not fully locked by the Suns rays, he began exploring a bit during the day by covering himself, observing people to pass the time before he went to feed. He began gaining an interest in the people and world around him, and decided to study magic to offer his services to anyone willing in order to pass the time, feeding on the people that annoyed him and letting those that amused him go. This continued on for some years, crossing into decades, into centuries, serving under many people during this time and learning many things. He was fabled to have been the "Boundless Magus" among Courts, keeping his Vampiric nature a secret as he fed in the shadows. Eventually, he found himself a Higher Vampire by chance closer to 500 years of age. He grew a large adoration for the people he had observed through all these years, taking their struggles and joys and finding them vastly amusing and inspiring into what it meant to be human through simply living. For 400 years as he began to travel and serve different courts and families, He was able to see culture develop and new technologies born, even the progression of the various families and courts he was a part of, seeing their own fights, struggles, worries, joys, hobbies, laughs, and more. Even he himself was evolving at a rapid pace, his own magic and Vampiric power escalating too quickly for their own good, something that only caught more attention as he began to divulge in dark arts. It all hit a wall finally, as he discovered things he shouldn't had, and learned truths better left unseen. Happening upon the beast by chance, the Ouroboros tore him apart, leaving the undead magician as barely a husk. Through his survival of the encounter, he strived into his studies further, chancing upon what he deemed the ultimate power from beyond the stars, his own Cosmic Air. Fighting the beast again, he defeated the Ouroboros, but was then punished. The world feared his power, and so the people and mighty priests prayed, and the Gods answered, taking away everything he cared for with a Curse. Anyone who knows Cosmo from his Court Days would never know that tale, as he's wiped away all traces of it, but a drastic event that happened to him is apparent. As a result, he was forced to improvise, making an impromptu body and then transferring himself to it, using the essence of the stars from Comic Air to fuel him. With that situation temporarily solved, Cosmo decided to simply let things be and figured the Gods weren't much worth it, fading away as he more or less pretended to "die. With the major inconvenience of the Curse placed on him, and a new disguised body, he simply continued his normal routine for the next 2,000 years. After that, his studies lead him to discover the resurging of the Ouroboros, something he viewed as quite annoying. Due to it, for the next 1,000 years to present, he took several precautions and failsafes to defeat it, changing his body back to something more recognizable, once again even assuming the identity of a Magus as the once thought dead "Magus of the Stars" made a sudden comeback. Of course, he had to fake his way along with actually having any magic, but he managed to think up of a con for it, deceiving and intimidating various people as he searched for more information about the Ouroboros. Along the way he may have toyed around or two with a few (or a lot) of people, but more presently he now finds himself in Osaka due to the sheer amount of noise emitting from there lately. To amuse himself further, he made a spare body and became a student at its school while heavily suppressing his powers. 3 years is inconsequential, after all, and the amusement he'll gain will be worth it. Abilities As a Vampire, Cosmo has lost much of his Vampiric abilities and overall power in general due to a Curse in him gaining greater power. Ignoring that, he's very well-versed in various fields of study, chiefly Astronomy, Philosophy, History, and English. He knows various obscure and well-known stories and mythologies, as well as people and beasts scattered throughout the world that amuse him. Civilizations and races are no stranger to his library either, neither are techniques or long-lost weapons beyond time, or even ancient technology and spells. He's made it a point of his to recognize every little thing about the people he adores. In fact, he quite literally holds a library of information in some tucked off spatial pocket of his. Though, all this really ends up doing is bolster his disguise of being a studious magus. This doesn't mean he's good at any of it however. Rather, he's extremely bad at near everything he knows, only able to recognize and explain it. He's not impressive physically either, his Vampiric strength gone. The only thing he can claim to be physically is flexible, agile, and graceful, making a surprisingly good dancer. That, and he's also a master-swordsman. Over the years though, he's stopped practicing as he has already mastered all he could (or so he claims), but he can still very well be considered a master. More on the side, he's a surprisingly good story-teller and adviser/teacher. Curse The Curse placed unto him In taking the forbidden knowledge from the Stars/ Placed upon him by the World and it's gods, affecting him drastically. Among chief things taken by this curse are a majority of his Vampiric aspects, being his Dark Magic, Hypnotism, Shape-shifting, healing abilities, ability to progress further, physical strength, and his immortality. As he can no longer evolve further as a vampire, he has been capped at a Higher one for the past 2,200 years, unable to progress to Elder. Asides the various demerits, he still is weak to Sunlight, and must feed on blood quite regularly to maintain survival. Alongside his Vampiric characteristics, his Soul itself has been cursed on a fundamental level. This means should he somehow escape his body's fate (as he did), the Curse would still follow, promising no afterlife for him and the large inability to cast any form of useful magic, even small sparks appearing as warped and "sullied," lacking in any power or potency. Following this, anything he attempts to channel his soul through, such as magical artifacts, will fall under the same effects as long as he's channeling his soul through it. This effect does not affect the magic of others in the slightest, unless they're foolish enough to attempt to drain his magic. Normally, the Curse would be extremely apparent as it would practically leak off of him, but to hide his identity Cosmo has simply covered it completely in layers upon layers of dust, using Cosmic Air to mask its presence completely with the sheer power and amount of his sparkles. Body For all intents and purposes, Cosmo should be long dead. His original body itself was affected by the Curse as well, deteriorating at a rapid pace after his immortality was taken away. However, Cosmo ended up cheating. Using his knowledge of Magic and forbidden arts, he at first ended up simply stealing the bodies of others. When that grew dangerous and inefficient due to the Curse transferring his Vampiric nature, he ended up making a body for himself, though it came out horribly flawed due to his Curse. However, with his own Cosmic Air, he managed to counter-balance the need for magic and stabilize the body by substituting for his own Cosmic Air. Rather than a Homunculus, he more made himself a Clone since the body itself had no consciousness. With the issue of his immortality however, he simply implanted himself the astrological power of the Stars to grant him life, giving him 88 lives in total stocked up. Restocking these, however, is impossible, unless another Constellation is birthed up in the sky. And these lives fade away passively with age, only giving him faux-immortality in that he has a long lasting life. Actively, these lives can very well be taken away through physical harm. At present, he's passively lost about 40-60 of these lives from time alone. He's only at about 12-20 of them now. As for his bodies in general though, Cosmo has plethora of them, changing them as one would change clothes. He does seem to have made a body he quite enjoys currently, and seems intent on keeping it up. Magic While once a mage beyond compare, as said before, Cosmo can no longer effectively cast magic. However, for the purpose of entertaining and disguising himself, he's been playing at being a Magus for the past 1,000 years. Rather than legitimately use magic, he's been using some Ancient tomes he has as conduits, then using Cosmic Air through them and calling it "magic." In reality, it's simply just a light show that he does in order to keep the nature of his powers and the fact he's cursed a secret. Or so, that's the reason he portrays. More on the down low, he also just really enjoys spiting the modern era of mages. While being a fake, he declares himself better. The only real Magic he's capable of doing somewhat is the creation of objects of tools, Alchemy and Artificing, so to speak. In both cases though, the result is the same, the object falls apart, so substitutes it by keeping it together with Cosmic Air's stardust. Cosmic Air The ability gained due to his exchange with the Cosmos and the chasing of forbidden power, being able to harness their power for himself. His branches for Cosmic Air branch out quite a bit, as he is able to directly harness the Cosmos in a literal sense, no magic required, instead being a part of his supernatural contract. As a note, Cosmo himself is not in fact immune to any of the effects he has. He is 100% effected by them fully, just as anyone else would. Worse off than others would actually, as anything he makes with Cosmic air has to be made at his point-blank, giving him no range whatsoever to be safe from his own attacks, effecting and damaging him more. As he has 0 defensive capabilities to speak up, this is proximity is only worsened. Not as to say he has no ranged attacks whatsoever, he could very well fire a beam from his hand, it's just that he won't be able to surround someone entirely with beams, and his hand will end up likely vaporizing from the intensity of the heat. To cover for this weakness though, as said before, he has been using his tomes as conduits for Cosmic Air, given him far more versatility and a more threatening range with it, but unfortunately he still can't do anything for his defense. Simply put, he's a major glass-cannon, having an all-out devastating attack with little to non-existent defense to back it up, constantly needing to heal himself after nearly every single one of his own attacks. As a result, his sense of pain is non-existent, hardly noticing major injuries and even acting surprised once he notices them. More on the side, it appears to give him an odd bonus affinity for anything relating to the Sky or Stars, able to easily read the stars to predict fortunes, even when they're covered and can't be seen. The same is even applied to Cardinal Directions, oddly enough, always able to tell which way is North. Flash-Freeze Cosmo can imitate the coldness of space by affecting the very air around him, flash-freezing things in any space he's looking at around himself, or simply by touch. With it, it grants him slight manipulation over ice, though not much, mainly being locked only to flash-freeze things. On a more limited scale, he can mimic the environment entirely, removing all air and making it soundless and impossible to breathe, one of the few things that doesn't bother him much being an (technically) undead. Star-Nova Cosmo can make stars of varying sizes around himself, their heat depending on how much he wants at the moment. He can even accelerate their processes to create Super Massive stars, and then an eventually small explosion that emulates a controlled Super-Nova. He can condense and force these into beams if he pleases, making effective super-heated lasers. As he is a Vampire, and they are very much identical to the Sun, being exposed to them does have the same effects as it would any Higher Vampire. Gravity Mass He has a slight manipulation over gravity, at most only being able to condense it solidly in one point to emulate a planets gravitational pull. Dispelling it entirely proposes a problem to him,as it would affect him as well, so he doesn't do it. He can however limit gravity to make himself jump higher, than raise it up slam back down, effectively solving the problem of him lacking strength. The problem with that being the obvious damage to his body involved, as without any strength it can't handle the force dealt back equally. Alternatively, he can control it well enough to float around and fly. More extremely, he can focus it heavily into one point to create a dense area that sucks everything towards it, creating a large ball of condensed mass before it eventually becomes a blackhole, tearing apart and swallowing everything around it. Additionally, he can also mimic the mass of space bodies on parts of his own body. In other words, he can mimic the entire mass of a planet, and hit something with it, the force behind it matching it equally. This doesn't need to be a planet however, it can also be a meteor, or even an entire galaxy. The simply problem with this is, on impact, all the forces would be pushed back to him, tearing him apart and doing the equal amount of damage as what he just hit. As such, even if he lowers it to the smallest mass possible, at the minimum the limb he uses is being torn apart. Comet-Rain Cosmo can make soaring comets and crashing meteors, his comets being capped at small controllable projectiles that don't leave much impact before exploding into ice. He can control their trajectory as he pleases, making them spin around or do sudden 90 degree turns to hit their target. He can even control multiple to make it seem as if they're dancing through the area. They do, however, need to be moving at all times, and can't be bigger than his hand. He can combine them to make a large one however, at most one about his size. Alternatively, his meteors must be large, at the least larger than him. Only the comets, these don't need to be moving, and can float around an area to act similar to an asteroid belt, proving as a nuisance for those fighting him. If he wanted, he could make the stationary floating ones rain down and cause devastation around the area. He can also stereotypically make singular giant meteors that mercilessly crash down upon the surface and explode, the largest he's capable of making being city-crushing. Star-Dust His primary source of attack, as he doesn't like using the others much unless someone is truly worth it. He condenses stardust and weaponizes it with his will, purely being offensive. He can send-out specks of it or condensed dazzling balls that explode marvelously, focus it into points to make things such as a stardust sword, or make it into constructs such as massive limbs. Offense wise, that's about it. The explosions are fairly devastating, but he can lower the intensity. The sword cuts through practically all things manmade with ease, as well as most life with similar result, though he can lower the intensity similar to his explosions. The limb constructs are, well, just that. Besides that, he can turn people into stardust by harming them with it, the harmed parts turning into it respectively, producing more stardust the more powerful that person is. Support wise, while he himself has no healing factor, the stardust acts as one. Should he lose a limb or even his entire body, he'll simply be remade through stardust at the point of his death. In the case of limbs, it's near immediate. In the case of vital parts of his body, it's not as he requires a will to make it immediate, and as such the time to recover takes a long while. This isn't unlimited however, as said before, at present he only has about the equivalent of 12-20 lives left stocked in regards to this absurd healing. A top that, he can temporarily empower himself by raising all his physical attributes to absurd levels using Stardust, however, doing this does bar him from using any of his other branches while it's active. Atmospheric Creation The creation of the very air of planets, their atmosphere, is only natural, given everything else he has under his control. He can freely create gases and choose their amount, able to make small balls of them that are miniature atmospheres, able to even make bubbles of oxygen for others to breathe. Of course, the implications go far behind there. The inverse can be true as well, making bubbles of highly flammable gases than igniting them, or making bubbles of poisonous gases, and many many more. If he felt like it, he could it, he could even remove small spaces of atmosphere, leaving select people to suffocate. It is important to remember to remember that it's just air though, not wind, so such things as breezes or gusts are outside his realm, normally speaking. He can control the shape of an atmosphere he's creating after all, so he could make it so it acts like a breeze. Planets Cosmo can in fact create miniature planets through several ways, both solid and gas ones. These however, don't really serve much purpose. He could throw them at people, or suffocate someone in a gas sphere, but that doesn't serve him much purpose. He can make planets into whatever shape he sees fit, giving them odd properties. They're really mostly aesthetic. Naturally, moons fall under this as well. Galaxies Almost mostly aesthetic. Given how complex galaxies are as well, he can't make one that large, someone near five times his size, give or take. He mostly likes to decorate himself with them, but he is capable of throwing them at people to cause rather devastating explosions, or simply crush someone with one. Additionally, he can make Nebulas and Qusars as well, all into how he envisions it, Wormholes Cosmo can in fact create wormholes, using it as a form of travel between two locations. Despite the implications, Cosmo can not, in fact, travel through time with it, but he can peer into them to envision different timelines and possibilities, both past and future. Should he or anyone try to step through these time ones however, they'll be torn apart across space-time, as he's learned from experience. As for space ones, those simply act as portals and private pock-dimensions, able to go across great distances with them, as well as potentially watch others from a distance as well. As it is a portal, it does link both ways however, so someone would see him watching as well, making it a moot point. Really, it mainly serves as transportation and as a private storage. Energy To put simply, Cosmo has limited control over certain forces of energy due to the eccentricity of space and what is made in it, able to create them freely as he pleases within these limits. Most of this energy comes from the after effects of his other branches, mainly stars and blackholes, can be still be harnessed individually to some extent. He can produce water as he pleases, able to make a large reservoir of it, or even clouds of it that hangs over like a fog and produce rain. He can also make weak magnetic fields that make attract small metals to people, or just throw off things that are magnetic based. He can even create electrical currents, being able to power things with a touch and send out weak bolts that cause people to jump. If he were to focus more extremely, he could drastically raise their effects to highly lethal levels, however this would bar him from using his other branches temporarily. Combinations Everything thus far is what Cosmo can make individually. He can, to add into the mix, mix and match these branches for unique effects. None of which are really for combat. He can with, with it, create just about any miniature galaxy, planet, or star he envisions. He could make a planet of eternally burning ice, a galaxy that looks similar to a face, or a star that looks more disk-like. Even such odd things such as a dust cloud that smells like rum, but tastes like raspberries, and even a miniature planet made of diamond. Hardly any of these serve him any use combat wise, they simply look aesthetically appealing, which is all he cares about. Though, if he really wanted to, he could combine all the branches of his power in order to create something extraordinary, a singularity. Or in other words, a minor Big Bang. Even a minor recreation of that though is incredibly dangerous, able to tear apart everything around it, so he very much refrains from using it. Equipment He doesn't have much of it, keeping most of his belongings tucked into a safe, spatial realm. He does have a few noticeable pieces, namely his Tomes and Spear/Sword. Spear A single spear he usually keeps tucked away in a special spatial realm, wrapped up in white-cloth. It's black, ornated with several gold etchings all tracing to the tip. It has an ominous hum around it, an unsettling aura leaking from its presence, hence why it's always wrapped up. In actuality, an ancient spear he won in a drunken bartering match, laced with the energies of Hell. As it turns out, it belongs to the Demon who held the previous title of Pride. It isn't that remarkable, save how it's able to conjure hellish flames around itself and focus the Unholy Magic of the user for unique effects. Chiefly, the spear is bound to its user, and can obey their basic movement commands. It can float and act on its own, being able to support its owners weight and carry them around. Can be called upon from a distance, flying towards its owners presence. Essentially, it can be wield without actually wielding it. It can split itself up into multiple copies as well, each one weaker than the previous one by a tenth however. He doesn't know the max amount of spears it can reach, as he's only ever gotten 2 at max since he barely uses the thing. From it's legends, it was said to be 1,000, but with his estimation, it's somewhere near 100 for him. In the hands of someone with Unholy Magic to fuel it further, it could probably be capable of more, and the decrease in power per split would likely lessen. Besides it's splitting and levitation, it's capable of focusing its fire and Unholy Magic, combining for energy like attacks. Mainly use to increase its piercing abilities, as well as shoot devastating long-range laser like attacks. As said earlier, he barely uses it, if ever. Only about a recorded use of 3 times, each out of boredom to find out how the darn thing works. Sword A pair sword he himself made in imitation of the Spear, since in the first place he doesn't like spears much, and he's much better with a sword. It's a cheap imitation at best, but with his knowledge he was able to make an effective copy of it using Cosmic Air as fuel rather than Unholy Magic. It's scheme is the inverse of the spear, appearing a brilliant white with marvelous silver etchings, looking much thinner and more precise, more akin to a sabre. While the same in its ability to split itself apart and levitate, he hasn't ever once legitimately used it. Only play tested with it a few times, then kept it tucked away forever. In his own protests, he doesn't want to take it out of mint condition. He really just made it to say he could make something. Tomes They're not special, just being some Tomes he himself makes them keeps together with Cosmic Air. Their only real purpose is to keep up the sake of appearances. If someone were to open them, there'd only be chicken scratch inside, or potentially a handful of doodles. They don't hold any power, just turning out to be illusionary and aesthetic tools. He has 12 on him at all times in total, each one supposedly representing a different member of the Zodiac as its cover symbolizes. In reality, the cover is more a cheat-sheet for him to remember which aspect of Cosmic Air is associated with which Tome. * Aquarius - Flash-Freeze * Pisces - Comet Rain * Aries - Star-Nova * Taurus - Planet * Gemini - Galaxies * Cancer - Energy/Water * Leo - Stardust * Virgo - Gravity Mass/Magical (Applying it to others) * Libra - Wormholes * Scorpio - Atmospheric Creation * Sagittarius - Energy/Lightning-Magnetic * Capricorn - Gravity Mass/Physical (Applying it to self) Trivia * He's a Cosmic Vampire. Totally a thing. * He has a habit to change up his laugh several times for whatever reason. Things like Ara ara, Kwuahaha, Kakakakaka, Pahahaha, etc. * His name is in fact on the nose. * Antagonist Rank wise, he's SSS ranked through a bit of technicalities, stats being: ** Durability: B+++ ** Strength: EX+++--- ** Supernatural: EX +++--- * He has written a few books on Philosophy, Astronomy, History, and minor English ones. He's also written a few stories cleverly hidden as his own autobiographies, with a few modifications, as well as stories devoted to people he has enjoy over his centuries alive. He has written all of these under the alias Quince, beginning his writing during Shakespearean times. Category:Male Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Antagonist Category:Accepted Character